


星露谷日常-误会

by bcaamage



Series: 星露谷日常 [6]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: 星露谷日常 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103406
Kudos: 1





	星露谷日常-误会

_“所以……我听说你今天已经悄悄给了艾利欧特一个礼物……我还可以信任你吗？”——塞巴斯蒂安_

星露谷的雨天属于塞巴斯蒂安。

维克托之前在矿井里挖出几个古怪的物件，找了个空闲的日子拿去博物馆给冈瑟瞧瞧，说不定能给博物馆添一两件新的藏品。

路上，维克托回忆着自己刚搬来的春天，去矿井时路过矿洞外的小湖，一个落寞的人影正在湖边抽烟。

维克托已经跟镇上所有的邻居都打过招呼了，他当然也对塞巴斯蒂安做过自我介绍。不过谁知道那家伙有没有放在心上，当时他可只是心不在焉地嗯了一声。

维克托暗自觉得好笑，说不定这次还得重新自我介绍一次，于是稍微有点犹豫，要不然就直接走过去装作没看见好了。

就在他内心纠结的时候，塞巴斯蒂安面朝湖水，没有转头，悠悠地说了一句：“维克托，老农场新来的，对吧？”说完后，狠狠抽了一口香烟，袅袅的烟子从他头顶升起，被春风卷着往矿洞飘去。

维克托钻进矿洞之前，好像闻到淡淡的烟味。

冈瑟拿着放大镜一件一件仔细检查维克托送来的东西，维克托来到书架旁边晃悠，悠闲得查看着书架，忽然听见有人喊他，原来是书架后面的艾利欧特。

艾利欧特跟他提过，自己是为了当作家才来醍醐镇的，独自居住在海边的小屋里，每天除了在家写作，就喜欢来博物馆看书。

“维克托，真巧，在这里碰到你。”艾利欧特将手头的书放回书架上，走到维克托面前。

“嗨，艾利欧特，我正好拿了点东西过来让冈瑟看看。”

“我有艘游艇刚刚修好，想找你跟我一起试航。”

“恭喜你，不过，我最近挺忙的。”

“不如就现在吧，我看冈瑟估计还得鉴定好一阵子。我们现在就出发，等回来的时候，他估计还没弄完。”

艾利欧特盛情难却，维克托不知该如何拒绝。

维克托只好跟着对方朝海边走去。

游艇轻快地远离了海岸。

“维克托，我的小说能出版真的要感谢你。”

“这都是你自己勤奋写作得来的。”

“不过，多亏了你的好建议啊。”

“艾利欧特，真的不用感谢我，我觉得自己根本没帮上忙。”

“说真的，维克托，是你给了我灵感，你让我选择了科幻题材，我自己从没有想过呢。”

维克托暗自叹了口气，想起那次所谓的建议。头天晚上，他在矿井湖边钓鱼后，回家的路上遇到了塞巴斯蒂安，那晚塞比的话有点多，跟他提到了自己通宵读小说什么的，维克托只记住了那是一本科幻小说。

次日，艾利欧特正巧跟维克托聊起了自己创作遇到了瓶颈，他不知道该不该继续下去。于是维克托满对他提出了创作科幻小说的建议。不过说真的，前几日在博物馆艾利欧特举行的新书朗读会，效果还真不错。

艾利欧特一直滔滔不绝地讲着，维克托感觉气氛难以控制地朝着尴尬的方向漂去。

“艾利欧特，好像有点变天了，我们……该回去了吧。”维克托希望赶快逃离这个气氛。

“噢，是有点起风，不过……”艾利欧特突然凑到维克托面前，金色长发抚过了维克托的脸。“维克托，也许你会觉得我太唐突了，可我……”他突然吻上来。

维克托赶紧推开他，说：“艾利欧特，我想你大概误会什么了。我……很抱歉，我已经有心上人了。”

艾利欧特愣住了，不过旋即从尴尬恢复了镇定，笑着说：“维克托，我真的非常抱歉，我的确是误会了，很高兴你坦诚相告。”

“我们返航吧。”

“当然。”

返航的路上，风越来越大，很快急促的雨点落下，等他们抵达码头的时候，已经下起了瓢泼大雨。

远远地，维克托看到码头上有个人影。

星露谷的雨天属于塞巴斯蒂安。

是的，正是塞巴斯蒂安站在最喜欢的那个码头上，独自看雨。

“大海最适合独自欣赏……你觉得呢？”维克托想起塞巴斯蒂安曾经这样问，他清楚他最喜欢欣赏雨中的大海。

维克托匆匆上岸，跟艾利欧特道别后，冒着大雨跑向塞巴斯蒂安所在的码头。可惜塞比早就看到他了，不等他下船，已经转身离开码头，朝镇子走去。

维克托看着塞巴斯蒂安小小的身影远去，没有追过去，而是跨过一座小桥，来到一片隐蔽的海滩。突然他发现海边有个水手模样的家伙。

“嗨，小伙子，我有个祖传的护身符，美人鱼吊坠，你想看看吗？”


End file.
